


Remnants of Us

by DiamondBoy



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cutting, Gang Violence, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, gangster au, mentions of death and torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: Yoo Youngjae finally succeeds in capturing Bang Yongguk and wants to serve justice.Old Ghosts haunt him when he tries.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Yoo Youngjae, Bang Yongguk/Yoo Youngjae/Bang Yongnam, Bang Yongnam/Yoo Youngjae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Remnants of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Gangster AU. A glimpse into a life lived by Youngjae.  
> Youngjae was looking for Yongguk for so long, and now that he finally had him, the past bubbles up to haunt him again.

Youngjae leans back in his chair, the leather creaking under the shift of his weight matching the creaking in his old bones. He wasn’t _that_ old, but he’d been through enough by this point that he feels a hundred years old. Youngjae exhales and turns his chair around to the bay window, looking out over the city as the sun sets.

“You can leave.” He says to the four bodyguards in the room. They all protest at once, but the head bodyguard is the only one to speak up. 

“Sir, I don’t think-” He starts, but Youngjae raises his hand. 

“Go.” Youngjae says simply. They wouldn’t argue with him, they know not to. He can hear their footsteps retreating, the muted sound of their shoes on the carpet fading until the door clicks shut. Now, he’s alone. 

With _him_. 

Youngjae turns back around in the chair, looking at the crumpled form of the man on the floor in front of his desk. His clothes were ratty and a sharp contrast with the cool, minimalist design of Youngjae’s office. Faded tattoos peaking through ripped clothing, hair long and hanging over his face. _Oh, look how far you’ve fallen._

Youngjae stands, rubbing his hands together as he walks around the desk. 

“I thought I’d feel... _more_.” Youngjae says, more of a statement to himself than to his guest. Time was even harsher to his guest, he looked twenty or even thirty years older than Youngjae, even though it was closer to ten. 

“... Just kill me.” His voice was weak, raspy, barely more than a whisper. The ticking of the clock was louder than his words. Youngjae feels a surge of anger, hot frustration pooling in his cheeks and throat. 

“Why didn’t you kill yourself?” Youngjae asks, stepping up to Yongguk and kicking him as hard as he could. Yongguk coughs, all the air rushing out of his weak lungs as he falls to his side on the carpet. Blood trickles out over his lips. Despite everything- _everything_ Youngjae feels his heart clench in his chest at the sight. “Fuck you- _fuck you._ ” 

Youngjae is angry at himself, angry for still having these feelings squeezing his chest like a vice. “You don’t deserve to die, you don’t deserve to join _him_ in the afterlife.” 

“Jae…” Yongguk breathes, cracking one of his eyes open to look up at the younger man. “I stayed for you.” 

“No.” Youngjae says, grabbing Yongguk by hair and yanking him to sit up. “You stayed alive for _you_ , like you’ve always done.” 

Youngjae had prided himself on being a ruthless businessman, a leader his men could be proud of. His emotions locked away as he rose in the ranks of the gang to become the man he is today. Cold and calculating, never letting his emotions get the best of him. Like _he_ would have wanted, how _Yongnam_ always wanted him to be. And he hates that just having Yongguk around is bringing back these feelings, these emotions he’s suppressed for over fifteen years. 

“You’ve never thought of anyone but yourself.” Youngjae says, letting go of Yongguk’s hair and wiping his hand on a handkerchief he pulls from his pocket. “You lied to me, to _us_. And Yongnam paid for it.” 

Saying his twin brother’s name out loud hits Yongguk like a bullet, his head drops down. “Don’t say his name.” 

“Fuck you, _you_ don’t get to say his name.” Youngjae says, tossing the soiled linen onto his desk. “It should have been you, you should have died that night. Not him, he was good-” 

“Shut up.” Yongguk’s voice breaks as he reaches to grab Youngjae’s ankle. Youngjae kicks him again, feeling the bones of his fingers break under his foot. There was a time when harming Yongguk meant harming Yongnam, because they were twins. Because they were meant to be the same person, because someone decided that Yongnam was more disposable than Yongguk. The idea appeals to Youngjae now, being the leader he is. If his heir had a twin, they could be the same person, in case one dies, the gang still has a leader. Yongguk gets shot, Yongnam gets shot in the basement later on that night. Yongnam gets cut, Yongguk gets cut later on to match. The same person, same wounds, same scars, same tattoos. 

Youngjae exhales again, trying to get his emotions back under control, like Yongnam always wanted. 

“There was a time when I killed for you.” Youngjae says, his voice a harsh whisper. He squats down and wraps his hand around Yongguk’s neck. “When I would die for you, when there was nothing in the world I wanted more, than you.” 

Youngjae pulls Yongguk closer, the older man is so much smaller than he remembers. “It's your fault I’m here now. You did this to me. You made me your pet-” Youngjae nearly spits the word “-and I wanted it.” 

Youngjae stands up, dragging Yongguk to his feet as he hoists him by his neck. 

“You and Yongnam, my world. My everything.” Youngjae throws Yongguk onto his desk, papers and office supplies scattering to the floor. “And you didn’t give a shit. You’d throw your fucking childish tantrums, hurting yourself in your own rage never thinking about how Yongnam would have to hurt himself in the same way, but that’s how you are. Selfish.” 

“You started your fucking turf war with Namjoon because an imagined slight and Yongnam-” Youngjae rips the tattered shirt off of Yongguk and there it is. The faded tattoo of his and Yongnam’s name in cursive. Youngjae remembers having it done. He can remember Yongnam’s reassuring hand on his back as he watched the needle drive into Yongguk’s skin. “Yongnam always supported you, and it got him killed.” 

“No.” Yongguk covers the tattoo with his hand, his bottom lip trembling as Youngjae pulls a small silver knife from his pocket. “I love you- Youngjae please.” 

“Shut up.” Youngjae smacks Yongguk’s hand away and cuts into the thin skin, slicing around his own name on Yongguk’s body and ripping it away. Yongguk thrashes and screams but Youngjae doesn’t stop until it’s done, until there’s an ugly red gash where their names once were. “I wish it was you.” 

Youngjae’s vision blurs with tears and he feels more anger bubble up in his gut. Emotions and feelings suppressed for years coming to the surface with a vengeance. “I wish you died instead.” Youngjae’s voice is a broken whisper. “I wish you died, instead of him. He _loved me_.” 

Yongguk whimpers and closes his eyes tightly. “Just kill me. Please.” 

Youngjae doesn’t bother to wipe the tears away, allowing himself to remember for once. He lets himself recall the feeling of being in bed with them both, surrounded by their strength. He’s repressed the memories for so long it’s difficult to remember what they smelled like or what it felt like when Yongnam’s shy touch contrasted against Yongguk’s demanding need. He looks down at the man Yongguk has become and he feels repulsed. 

“You don’t get to die. You don’t deserve to be put in the ground like he was. I’m going to keep you alive, and you’re going to live with what you’ve done for as long as I can make you.” Youngjae says, leaning down so Yongguk can hear his whisper. Youngjae can feel the sob that rips through Yongguk’s body. “You’ll live with your lies.” 

Youngjae stands up and drags Yongguk off his desk. He has a special room set up for him, just through the hidden door behind the bookcase of his office. He can keep an eye on him, make sure he never hurts himself again. Youngjae opens the door and tosses Yongguk inside, the little trail of blood and a slip of skin on the floor the only thing left in the office as he closes the door. 

Youngjae sighs as Yongguk’s scream is cut off when the bookcase closes. 

_It’s a celebration. Ding dong the witch is dead._

_Ding dong Bang-leader is dead._

_Long live the new Bang leaders._

_Yongguk and Yongnam sit at the head of the table, surrounded by the inner circle of the Bang clan. The low table in front of them is laden with food and drink, the serving girls never letting anyone’s drinks run dry. The tatami mat is warm underneath the pillow Youngjae sits on as he laughs and leans against Yongnam. Yongguk’s hand is high on his leg, pushing aside the cotton yutaka to dig his fingers possessively into the soft white skin of Youngjae’s inner thigh._

_Last week, Youngjae slit the twin’s grandfather’s throat in the same spot they were sitting in. Blood drained down into this tatami mat, onto this wood table. He did it for them. He did it because he loves them, and no one would ever hurt the twins again. No one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
